LEBARAN HEBOH AKATSUKI
by Ajida chan Vane
Summary: Ceritanya punya Masashi kishimoto aku mah cuma bikin buat lucu2an aja have fun ya ceritanya jayus garing krekesss


...

LEBARAN HEBOH AKATSUKI

Pada suatu hari di sebuah goa reyot terdapatlah sekelompok orang bacotan (Author digebukin akatsuki) yang sedang sibuk menyambut hari yang suci

Pein menyuruh anggotanya mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkannya

"Kakuzu, kamu mengurus uang untuk THR,"

"Kisame, kamu masak kue buat lebaran,"

"Lah,kok bukan si konan!?" kata kisame.

"Klo konan.."

"Klo gw mengawasi lu bikin kue!" kata mak lampir (Author dilipat2 jadi pesawat) motong ucapan si pein.

"Zetsu,lu survei masjid yang bagus buat kita solat idul fitri,"

"Hidan sama Sasori bersihin sama menghias rumah,"

"Gila, capek amat!" kata si Barbie unyu2(Author dijadiin boneka sma sasori).

"Itachi, lu bersihin kandang ayam (akatsuki punya ayam hasi curian),"

"NGAPAIN! KAN GA ADA YANG MAMPIR KE KANDANG AYAM KALEE," Protes Itachi.

"Eit! Semuanya harus bersih untuk menyambut lebaran,"

"Kalo gw kerjannya.."

"Mencuci baju!" Potong Konan lagi.

"Gak ah!"

"Gk mau? Klo gk mau aku sobek majalah kamu!"

Pein pun menyerah."Oke Deidara,Kamu punya tugas spesial," ujar pein

"MENJAGA DAN MENGAWASI ANAK AUTIS (Tobi) BERMAIN!" Teriak pein.

"si Tobi ngapain dijaga?!" kata si banci (Author diledakin sama Dei)

"Pokoknya jagain,"

"Hore! Senpai main sama tobi!"

"Oke, KERJAKAN SEKARANG!" Suruh Konan dengan Toa.

Gerombolan makhluk pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

-Kisame masak kue-

"Konan,resep bikin kuenya mana?"

"Nih!" Konan melemparnya lalu dia main hape(dia malak uang ke kakuzu buat beli hape).

"Jangan main hape dong,"

"Kan gw ngawasin lu doang," jawab konan akhirnya membuat kue sendiri.

"Hihihihi.."ketawa konan main hape

" _gila ketawanya kayak mak lampir,"_ kata kisame dlm hati.

"Yah..batrenya abs," lalu konan pergi ngambil cas jail kisame pun datang." _gw kasih upil ah ke kuenya"_ si kisame ngodok2 idungnya ngambil upil.

"Hahahaha!" ketawa kisame.

"Kisame lu ngapain ketawa sendiri?" kata konan tiba2

"eh tdi ada kecoa lewat,"kata kisame

-Pein nyuci baju-

"Cucian banyak amat sih," kata pein sambil melirik cucian segunung kidul.

"mana gk ada mesin cuci lagi! Oh iya! Gw kan mempelajari jutsu baru!"

"NYUCI BAJU NO JUTSU!" akhirrnya baju nya nyuci sendiri gitu kyk mesin nunggu ambil baca majalah favoritnya

-Itachi bersihin kandang ayam-

"Gila ni kandang ayam bau amat! Bisa merusak wajahku.."

"Itachi!" kata orang yang amat dicintai itachi

"Ah! MY OTOUTO!" sambar itachi langsung meluk.

"Lu blm mandi ya! Bau amat!" kata si sasuke nutup idung.

"bkn,gw lagi bersihin kdg ayam,"

"Jijik! Jgn meluk2 gw! Ohiya gw kesini cm minta uang THR! Bsk kirimin!" kata sasuke trus cabut

"Aih,my otouto kejam!" ujar itachi sambil jatuh gk bisa bangun lagi(?)

-Deidara nemenin tobi main-

"Senpai,barbie sasori senpai lucu ya!"

"Hnnn..."

"bleh minta tanah liat nya dikit gak senpai?"

"mau apa un?"

"minta aja!"

"nih,"Jwab Dei sambil ngelempar tanah liatnya.

"Lihatlah seniku senpai!" Kata hanya melirik.

"Taadaaaa!" Tobi menunjukannya pada Deidara.

Ternyata,Tobi membuat patung kecil deidara dan tobi sedang ciuman.

"APA-APAAN INI TOBI!" Deidara mengejar Tobi smpai keliling ruangan 100 km.

Keesokan harinya mereka siap2 solat idul fitri dan sesampainya disana mereka melihat mesjidnya penuh. akhirnya mereka solat di tengah jalan ngalangin kendaraan lewat.

Saat sampai di markas..

"TUNJANGAN HARI RAYA!" Teriak si mata ijo

Yang lain langsung berbaris rapi kayak nunggu sembako.

Saat dibuka amplopnya...

"Lho? Kok isinya cma 1 Yen?" kata Hidan heran

"Lu pelit amat Zu!" teriak Itachi

"Segini mana bisa beli majalah bokep!" teriak leader.

Lalu konan ke kamar Kakuzu dan kembali sambil membawa koper kakuzu yg isinya uang.

"Nih msing2 ambil 2000 Yen," kata pun nganga selebar Pintu.

"Oh iya gw mau ada poster barbie di ruangan ini!" kata Konan galak segalak Singa lagi ngelahirin.

"Ini si Sasori yang nempelin pke lem yg kta sasori gk bisa dilepas," Jelas Hidan.

"Awas kau Saori saus tiram!" kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan Deathglare nya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak sasori kayak Cewe yang kecemplung ke got.

"Nih,Senpai kartu lebaran khusus buat Deidara senpai," kata Tobi sambil menyodorkan membaca tulisan yg acak adut abis dilanda Tsunami dan terdapat gambar tobi dan deidara sedang pun ingin muntah.

'"bagus kan gmbaranku senpai!"

"i..iya" kata Deidara jijik.

"Hei! Cicipin nih kue buatan ku," Kisame menaruh kuenya di meja.

Smua pun mncicipinya

"Kok rasanya aneh?" ucap Zetsu

"Iya, kayak ada asin asinnya un!"

"Bweek! Gk enak! Km masukin apaan sih!" kta pein.

"Ummm..Upil,"

"APAAAAA!?" Teriak semua Anggota Akatsuki.

Akhirnya si Kisame pun digebukin sma smua anggota pke barang2 yg ada di

Maaf semua bila jayus dan garing krekess minta riview :3


End file.
